Un ángel
by Mei Ikari
Summary: En medio del dolor y la angustia, del recelo por la venganza, Subaru encontrara una luz para indicarle el camino de su posible salvación.


****

**_"Un Ángel"_**

Autor: Mei Ikari

****

Afuera las lágrimas del cielo caían sin cesar, derramando el dolor de la naturaleza, que da paso a la vida, el dolor de la tierra quien no segura de su futuro llora por un final que se acerca.

A lado de la ventana, Subaru observa, por los empañados cristales, como agoniza todo a su alrededor perdiéndose entre la tristeza gris del invierno que recién comienza y que tal vez nunca llegue a su fin. El frío penetra su cuerpo mezclándose extrañamente con su aun más frío corazón, destajado por el dolor y la traición.

Nada importa, el solo acto de vivir cada día era mas terrible; los soportes de su vida, corroídos por la decepción amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo; las cosas carecían de calor, de vida, nada a su alrededor tenia sentido. La enorme barrera que había levantado le impedía ser feliz, le impedía amar de nuevo, y sin esta salida su alma poco a poco moría bajo los efectos del terrible veneno que guardaba en su interior, la venganza... 

Encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando suavemente el humo y dejándolo escapar por la habitación; era irónico, fumar, evocaba lejanos recuerdos, pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo, como queriendo quedar atrapados en ellos.

__**Atrapado en el dolor**.-_ era inevitable, por mucho tiempo pensó que la única manera de drenarlo, seria cumpliendo su cometido, hacerle pagar a aquella terrible persona el hecho de haberle arrebatado a su querida hermana, haberlo engañado; pero ahora, ahora se encontraba confundido, ¿eso era lo que realmente quería? ,levanto la vista al techo buscando la respuesta que necesitaba, aun a sabiendas de que no la encontraría así nada mas, paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta detenerla súbitamente sobre un retrato en el buró...

**__¿Por qué?_**

Las lágrimas poco a poco llenaron sus hermosos y tristes ojos esmeralda, cubriéndolos de un brillo muy diferente de aquel que hacia tiempo lo caracterizó, el brillo de inocencia, ahora era un brillo de angustia.

**__¿Por qué?_**

No lo sabia, no sabia cuales eran las razones por las cuales el destino le había jugado esta mala pasada, no sabia los motivos por los que Hokuto ya no estaba con él animándolo constantemente, fastidiándolo, como aquellos días, en que no cesaba de respaldarlo en su relación con Seishirou, ni de molestarlo con lo mismo, esas cosas que sólo ella sabia hacer y que lo hicieron tan feliz... Seishirou, aquel hombre a quien tanto amó, se la arrebató; aun recordaba el momento preciso en que le dijo la verdad, él era el Sakurazukamori y debía matarlo, porque... 

**_Perdió la apuesta hecha hacia tanto tiempo._**

_Nunca me amó, realmente solo divirtió conmigo, como lo hace ahora.- las palabras fueron tristes, entrecortadas por el sollozo formando un nudo en la garganta, perdiéndose en la inmensidad reinante del cuarto para mezclarse con el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior.

_Amor_... y pensar, esa palabra estaba muy presente en su corazón: él amaba a todos, jamás pensó que se intensificaría de tal manera al reconocer que estaba enamorado de su enemigo, jamás imagino que llegara a doler tanto. La soledad se incremento con la tristeza del recuerdo causando un gran vacío en el corazón del muchacho, un vacío llenado solo por lágrimas.....

**_"Era muy de noche, la luz de la luna translucía a través de los objetos en la habitación, figuras deformadas de posibles monstruos imaginarios, los cuales no permitían conciliar el sueño a los dos pequeños gemelos, niño y niña, que asustados gracias al movimiento proporcionado por el brioso viento, de la próxima tormenta, a los terribles seres de su cuarto, trataban de protegerse debajo de la colcha en una misma cama._**

**_Un trueno retumbo a la lejanía._**

**_Uno de los gemelos sobresaltado por el ensordecedor ruido cerró fuertemente los ojos rogando con todas sus fuerzas que el día no tardara en llegar; odiaba las tormentas, las odiaba, eran las únicas ocasiones en las cuales su alegre hermana lloraba, y no le gustaba eso, volteo la vista entonces para comprobar sus sospechas, encontrándose directamente con dos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los suyos cubiertos de lagrimas._**

**_Rápidamente ocultó su vista, tapándose los oídos, iba a llorar... eso era algo que no podía soportar, no soportaba cuando las personas que amaba eran infelices._**

**_Paso un segundo, luego dos, luego tres, nada, los gimoteos de su pequeña hermana eran capaces de oírse, según su infantil visión, hasta la misma luna, sin embargo nada, ni siquiera un sollozo, intrigado, lentamente retiro las manos de sus oídos._**

**__La luna llena, ya apareció y mi pequeña no se durmió... - una suave voz inmediatamente lo relajo, la dulce canción que esta entonaba fue retirando poco a poco sus temores, ya no le preocupaba mas la tormenta, ni los seres circundantes en la oscuridad, extrañamente se sintió protegido y esa sensación le agrado._**

**__Duerme mi niña entre mis brazos, tus sueños voy a velar.- era la voz de una mujer, pero no era la de su hermana pues no la tenia tan entonada, sino bien desafinada, eso le extraño, ya que se encontraba solos en la habitación y no había escuchado a nadie entrar en ella, ¿quien podría ser? Dominado por la curiosidad dirigió su mirada hacia donde supuestamente debería encontrarse aquella persona tan especial._**

**_La canción pronto terminó dejando que el ruido de la tormenta- la cual no hacia mucho se inició- más sosegado volviese a inundar el lugar._**

**_Su hermana estaba plácidamente dormida, descansando en el regazo de una hermosa joven de cabellos miel, ojos celeste como el cielo, irradiaban infinita ternura y paz, vestida con una túnica blanca, quien parecía brillar sobre la oscuridad de la noche._**

**_Al sentir ella la mirada del niño le dedico una gran sonrisa, extendiendo su mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla del pequeño, que hundido entre las blancas sábanas en las cuales descansaba le respondió el gesto igualmente con otra sonrisa; se sentía tan bien al tacto ligero de la caricia proporcionaba por aquella grata persona, lentamente también, fue cayendo en un agradable sueño, libre de oscuras pesadillas que lo pudiesen agobiar._**

**__Duerme bien mi querido Subaru-chan."_**

Alrededor de Subaru el humo pronto se disipo, signo de que el cigarrillo que estuvo fumando se acabo, con aire distraído tomo nuevamente la cajetilla cerca de el para poder sacar otro y continuar así, la rutina de sus recuerdos, fumar.

La lluvia aumentaba.

_¿Nadie te dijo que fumar te mataría?- la afirmación asusto a Subaru, quien soltó el cigarrillo, apagándose antes de tocar el suelo.

Al caer un rayo ilumino toda la habitación...

_¿Quién eres?

_¿Quien crees?

Todo el ambiente empezó a llenar de una bruma misteriosa, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de Subaru. Sus pies temblaron, todo su cuerpo fue sometido a esto... Ante él, una hermosa joven de ojos celestes le observaba dulcemente; la suave bruma formada acaricio suavemente su cabello miel, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, le hacía recordar tiempos mejores.

Era como un sueño.

**__Dicen que cada persona siempre tiene a alguien pendiente de su bienestar._**

¿Acaso? ¿Podría ser?

**__Alguien que nos cuida y protege_**

Imposible. Sólo era una historia de niños, solo era una infantil ilusión

**__Quien nos consuela en las noches de tormenta_**

La lluvia aumenta.

__Que esta a nuestro lado.-_ la misteriosa joven se acerco a Subaru acariciándole el rostro mientras extiende de sí dos bellas alas blancas.

**__Un ángel....._**

**__Tu ángel_**

**_" Era primavera, pronto entraría al instituto, pronto él y su hermana tendrían una vida lejos del lugar que los vio nacer... Kyoto... era momento de la despedida._**

**__Algún día._**

**_Los verdes ojos de Subaru se humedecieron sin querer._**

**__Nos veremos nuevamente._**

**_Las lagrimas era retenidas._**

**__Hasta entonces._**

**_Se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla; las noches de luna llena, la canción de cuna, era cierto que era esporádico, pero... nunca más volverían. Hokuto apareció de pronto abrazando a la joven a quien le decían adiós._**

**_Nunca más los ojos color cielo, nunca más su hermosa sonrisa._**

**__No pierdas tu inocente corazón..."_**

Aquel recuerdo, repentinamente lleno la mente del joven onmyouji, lucia consternado, cubrió su rostro con una mano, entre tanto trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría.

Ya no era un niño, todo quedo en el olvido, entonces tal vez...

_No me mires así, ¿tiene algo de malo que veas a tu ángel?- Subaru se sorprendió aun más con la afirmación de la desconocida, la cual no dejaba de sonreírle.

_Y he vuelto, porque necesitabas de mí.

_¿Qué? , No sé de que hablas, no sé quién eres.

_Sí, sí lo sabes.

**"Vaya te levantaste de malas hoy"**

_¿Por qué Subaru? ¿Por qué toda esta angustia? Dímelo

_No deberías estar aquí, no deberías.- respondió Subaru sombrío sentándose nuevamente junto a la ventana.

_¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso te parece extraño?, antes te era natural. 

_Antes..... antes era un niño, antes tenia un corazón.- las palabras del joven oprimieron el corazón del ángel.

_No comprenderías todo lo que he pasado... todo lo que he perdido.

La mirada del celestial  ser se enfocó con ternura en su protegido. La tristeza emanaba por él era tanta, se le hacia tan deprimente verlo así

**_¿Que buscas?... Esperanza_**

**_¿Que esperas?... Paz_**

**_¿Que deseas?... Amor_**

**_Amor_**...cuanta falta le hacia.

Era lo que más necesitaba.

Pero le daba tanto miedo buscarlo.

Miedo de encontrarlo y perderlo otra vez

Otra vez.....

_Se supone.- dijo Subaru con tono irónico.- que eras nuestro ángel guardián, se suponía que debías estar con nosotros, ¿donde rayos estabas, eh?.- el ángel se quedo pensativo sin atinar a decir una sola palabra, sabia ya, al enfrentarse a su custodio se enfrentaría al dolor, se enfrentaría a su oscuridad, a su propia vergüenza.

Pues falló, había fallado en su misión.

Las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer.

Subaru quería estar solo en esos momentos, nada importaba ahora, por extraño que pareciera sentía cerca su final, quería arreglar las cosas que aun quedaban en su vida, Kamui... La batalla final se encontraba próxima, su batalla con el Sakurazukamori también, ¿será alguien capaz de ayudarle a desahogar sus pensamientos?. Él percibía la perdida de algo dentro de sí..., ¿podría ese alguien ayudar a encontrarlo?, ¿podría ser ese alguien su ángel...?

Levanto la vista nuevamente, allí estaba ella parada cerca de él, a lado de su buró, sosteniendo algo, sonreía, ¿ por qué sonreía?, ¿qué estaba mirando? Y enseguida se percató... el retrato.

_Hokuto.- murmuro suavemente.- a Hokuto se le ve tan feliz... 

**_"A su hermana, a Hokuto le encantaba la vida, siempre estaba feliz, siempre cantaba...._**

**_Amaba su sonrisa, amaba su entusiasmo, amaba la forma en que lo hacia feliz._**

**__Nunca me dejes Hokuto-chan.- le dijo tímidamente cierta vez_**

**__Nunca lo haré, hermanito... nunca lo haré"_**

**_Sin embargo... no cumplió su promesa_**

_Déjalo.- cargado de un repentina cólera, Subaru le arrebato el retrato que solo unos momentos antes tenia el ángel, motivo de su sonrisa.

En el se encontraban debajo de un cerezo en flor él, Hokuto y Seishirou... Seishirou-san, aún más molesto tiro fuertemente la fotografía contra la pared, esta inevitablemente se rompió.

El sonido del cristal despedazándose lleno la habitación... junto el sonido de la lluvia, la cual cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

El ángel miro asustada al joven, y aunque sabia el porqué de su reacción no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal.

_No tienes derecho a cogerlo, ¡si hubieses estado con nosotros _nada le hubiera pasado_!

Fue como un golpe, un duro golpe, tal vez, tal vez tenía razón y Hokuto -chan estaría con ellos, si ella hubiera, sin tan solo hubiera podido... 

**_"La luna llena ya apareció y mi pequeña no se durmió.- a Hokuto le gustaba esa canción, le gustaba cantarla"_**

Pero no, no era así, ¿oh sí?. Trataba de que no se le humedeciesen los ojos, trataba de no llorar; trato, pero no pudo, el celeste de su mirar empezó a brillar.

**_"Frente al árbol de cerezos, Hokuto miró con decisión a su adversario..._**

**_Y pensar que era su amigo... pero ya no. Ya no más._**

**_Lo haría por su hermano, sacrificaría su vida por verlo feliz, jamás perdonaría a ese sujeto el hecho de hacerle llorar, de hacerlo infeliz_**

**_Sin embargo no pudo cumplir su cometido. Y éste la mato... su sangre cayo al piso mientras se le escapaba la vida, mientras daba su ultimo aliento_**

**_-Su...ba...ru..."_**__

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el delicado rostro angelical

_Eres injusto.

Lagrimas de sangre de un corazón que se parte en pedazos.

**__No tuve la culpa_**

**__No pude salvarla a ella... pero_**

Subaru permanecía inmutable con la mirada fija en el vacío

**__Pero quiero salvarte a ti_**

El fuerte viento desatado golpeo la ventana, la dulce joven rompió en llanto.

Con la mirada aun perdida Subaru, le da la espalda, sin embargo se encuentra cara a cara con ella; su mirada posee tanta angustia, un deseo desesperado que entienda, algo que la traición le hizo desentender.

**_No está solo... nunca lo ha estado, y si abre su corazón... nunca lo estará, ¿es acaso muy difícil de que entienda?_**

_ Cuando te llamé no viniste, cuando lloré no me consolaste, cuando rompieron mi corazón no lo evitaste.

_Perdón

_Muy tarde

_Vuelve a ser el de antes.

_El de antes murió.

_No.- dijo negando firmemente con la cabeza.- solo está escondido en tu interior.

_¿No lo entiendes?, está ahí dentro, y te lo voy a demostrar...

_¿A que te refieres...?

_¿Recuerdas el pasado?, ¿Recuerdas... acaso la felicidad?... ¿recuerdas la confianza que le tenías a las personas que te rodeaban?, ¿ recuerdas como querías a la humanidad?

_Recuerdo...

**_"Hasta que él llego, y con su sonrisa, con su oculta mascara lo arruinó todo, todo"_**

La imagen de Seishirou aparece ante Subaru, todo se vuelve oscuro.

**_¿Nuevamente tú?_******

 Él sonríe

_Basta... ¡basta ya!

**_"La luna llena ya apareció, y mi pequeña no se durmió..."_**

Esa canción

**_"Duerme mi niña entre mis brazos..."_**

Nuevamente aquellas voces

**_"Tu ángel por ti velará..."_**

Hokuto

**_"No te preocupes..."_**

Su ángel

**_"Siempre estará..."_**

Cantando

**_"Nunca te va abandonar..."_**

Otra vez.

En la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, el joven onmyouji de la mirada verde y perdida, caminó dejándose llevar solamente por la dulce melodía que escuchaba, tantos recuerdos , hasta finalmente ver una luz, al alcanzarla esta le cegó por un momento. De nuevo al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un gran jardín; debajo de un gran cerezo, una pequeña Hokuto  estaba sentada en las faldas de una chica de cabello miel brillante ante el sol, y dulce mirada celeste, cantaban ambas una canción, los pétalos de sakura viajaban danzantes como una suave llovizna en las mañanas de primavera.

_Siempre los amé

_¿Entonces, por qué nos abandonaste?

_No quise hacerlo, pero entiende, yo solo los protegía, no podía controlar ni cambiar su destino.

La escena se rompe, ya no hay jardín, ni cerezo en flor, ni canción, solo oscuridad....

**_¿Que es lo que buscas?_**

**_¿Que es lo que no encuentras?_**

**_¿Cuál es tu verdad?_**

Las palabras se pierden con el sonido del aire filtrándose por la ventana, nuevamente están en la habitación, la lluvia se mantiene, parados, ambos frente a frente, en un deseo desesperado de buscar una respuesta... 

El ángel sonrío , ella haría todo lo posible por asegurar a Subaru el camino a su salvación.

_Es hora de que encuentres las respuestas que buscas.- y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se concentró hasta convertirse en una esfera de luz ingresando al subconsciente de su protegido.

**__Oscuridad... ¿por qué siempre debe haber oscuridad?..._**

Todo era frío y húmedo, y a pesar de no vislumbrar nada sabia, lo que buscaba residía ahí, muy escondido en el corazón del joven..., recorrió poco a poco el interior de su querido Subaru iluminándolo tenuemente con su propio celestial brillo.

_Tienes un deseo.- algo se ilumino en el fondo de aquel espeso negror una suave luz centello, ...dos ojos amatistas..., iluminando la figura de un muchacho de no más de 16 años, lindos ojos amatistas...

_Tú eres Kamui...

**_LO MAS QUERIDO- Presente_**

_El deseo que te lleva a proteger a este muchacho es muy grande. No quieres que sufre lo mismo que tú, ¿no es así? Después de nueve años de vacío, sientes que es la única persona que puede llenar tu alma... 

**_Kamui_**

La imagen desaparece, una nueva luz vuelve a brillar...

6 personas rodean ahora al ángel, todas tan diferentes, todas tienen algo en común, arriesgar su vida por la humanidad

**_Los sellos_**

**_AMISTAD_**

_¡Lo sabía!- exclamó con una extraña sonrisa de admiración.- Sí hay personas que te preocupan... tus camaradas... tus compañeros...

**__Tus amigos_**

_¿Mis amigos?.- el subconsciente pregunta. La suave luz se apaga, vuelve la negrura espesa, como la noche.

_Sí tus amigos...

Caminando un poco más puede sentir risas..., de dos jóvenes, no muy lejos, en un lado no tan oscuro; pero inevitablemente, muy triste a pesar de la felicidad aparente que se escucha.

**_LO MAS QUERIDO- Pasado_**

**_HERMANDAD_**

EL ángel no puede evitar que el corazón se comprima del dolor. Ahí frente ella están los recuerdos de tiempos pasados, los recuerdos, de tiempos mejores, que inevitablemente, ya, nunca volverán.

_Hokuto.- su risa se pierde en la lejanía, cada vez más susurrante, cada vez más distante.

_Hokuto.- hace daño, hace tanto daño mirar atrás.

Todo es abruptamente eliminado, una nueva silueta aparece, pero es solo ESO, una silueta, perdida en la oscuridad, tan lejana, tan difícil de alcanzar; sin embargo, corre, el ángel corre a su encuentro, sin llegar a él.

Un cerezo, al fondo de todo, en lo más profundo del corazón de Subaru, un cerezo estaba en flor.

El alumbre producido misteriosamente por el gran árbol impacta directo en la figura, demostrando cada uno de sus detalles, acentuando su profunda mirada, sus ojos, uno castaño, otro muerto y sin vida...

_¿Acaso?....

**_LO MAS AMADO_**

La imagen de Seishirou es ahora inconfundible, parado ante el sakura mirándolo fijamente con un cigarro en la boca.

Miles de imágenes aparecen, recuerdos, que se desbordan, que luchan por salir

**_La veterinaria_**

**_Su departamento_******

**_La torre de Tokio_**

**_El parque de Ueno_******

... Y tras de ellas, dolor, profundo, penetrante

Una pila de rocas yace a unos cuantos metros,... ¿ kilómetros?,¿ pasos?, la distancia en la conciencia no importa, al llegar ahí, el ángel, simplemente lo mira con extrañeza, y arrodillándose ante él empieza a excavar.

Un sentimiento esta oculto, aprisionado entre esas piedras.

_Amor... tu único y más grande amor, tu más grande desesperación.

**_" Te amo....- momento de la revelación, la habitación en el hospital"._**

**_"Te odio... - momento de asesinato, el parque de Ueno, la lluvia de sangre y pétalos de cerezo"._**

**__Deseo que............._**

Todo desaparece, y con los ojos humedecidos el ángel aun puede divisar, la imagen de Seishirou, el veterinario amigo, el primer amor, el asesino, el sakurazukamori.

Trata de alcanzarla, pero esta se esfuma con lentitud ante ella

**__Lo mas querido... _**

**__Lo mas, amado y lo odiado a la vez, ¿eso es lo que buscas?, ¿Realmente quieres venganza? ¿O es solo un sentimiento que utilizas para cubrir tu dolor, para justificar tu aprensión, tu soledad? Mira afuera Subaru, el mundo por el cual escogiste luchar, el mundo por el cual Kamui pelea, la humanidad, tiene corazón, pude dar amor... ¿por qué sólo te encierras? Libérate de una buena vez tú eres el único que puede encontrar  el camino...es cierto que en cierta forma falle... pero hay tiempo todavía, la lluvia tarde o temprano dejara de caer._**

La lluvia en el exterior fue calmándose.

_Subaru, solamente tú puedes hacer que tu mirada vuelva a brillar.

_Solamente tú, puedes encontrar lo que te hace falta... 

_Recapacita... antes de que sea tarde... tienes por quien luchar

_Existen personas que te necesitan

**_"Kamui"_**

_No las abandones.

En el espacio del subconsciente un amplio lugar se va dibujando, ahora existe cielo, limpio, azul, sin ninguna nube, ahora existe un sol radiante, feliz, ahora existe un suelo, cubierto por completo de pasto y flores.

El ángel juega alegremente con los gemelos a quienes entregó su corazón, sus custodiados, niños inocentes que no saben lo cruel del mundo, lo cruel que los trataría, y lo peor, ella lo sabe, por ese intrincado camino no los podrá acompañar como quisiera, el abatimiento la invade, ellos lo descubririan, solos... 

_¡Hokuto-chan no te alejes!.- mas es tarde, la preciosa niña corre alejándose de ella, hasta perderse en un bosque de espinos aparecidos de la nada.

**_"A veces el mundo puede ser muy cruel"_**

El ángel la persigue, entrando entre los enmarañados matorrales, lastimándose con las espinas, intenta alcanzarla pero ya no puede, ha perdido su rastro, la ha perdido.

Pronto llega a un espacio vacío, en medio una cruz blanca se alza rompiendo con la monotonía escalofriante del lugar; no obstante, aquel símbolo representa una angustia mayor, que el estar atrapado en un campo de espinas, representa más que cualquier dolor, representa la muerte, brilla un poco, un instante después este brillo desaparece bañado en sangre... representa la muerte

La partida sin un adiós... 

_¡¡¡NO!!!

Lágrimas transformadas en pétalos de cerezo, caen lentamente guiadas por el frío y cortante viento.

**__Perdí inevitablemente a Hokuto_**

Un niño aparece entre las sombras, llorando, con la cara compungida de tristeza, necesitado de cariño, de protección, desamparado, solo 

**__No quiero perderte a ti también._**

El ángel se acerca al niño a quien consuela en un abrazo.

**__No quiero perderte._**

Una nueva luz inunda todo.

La lluvia al fin ha cesado, en el cielo, de noche, brillan hermosas muchas estrellas...

Subaru descansa plácidamente en el regazo de su ángel custodio, la cual feliz de terminar su recorrido, esta segura, quedan esperanzas, aún tiene una oportunidad, por hoy nada importa...

Esta noche, dormirá tranquilo...

****

**_"La luna llena ya apareció_**

**_y mi pequeño no se durmió...._**

**_Duerme, mi niño,_**

**_entre mis brazos._**

**_Tu ángel por ti velará._**

**_No te preocupes, siempre estará,_**

**_nunca te va a abandonar;_**

**_duerme, duerme ya,_**

**_el ángel de tus sueños_**

**_nunca te abandonará"_**

****

**-owari-**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a toda la gente de Fanfiction. Net  ^_^w. Mi nombre es Mei Ikari y esta es mi primera historia, bueno la verdad es que hace tiempo la había estrenado en la web de una gran amiga mía, T-chan; pero tenia muchas ganas de publicarla aquí; ojala les guste el trama, yo disfrute realizando este trabajo..

¿Cómo surgió la idea? Creo que después de estar divagando un rato junto a la banda sonora de "Un ángel enamorado",  me puse un tanto melancólica U_U...¿este fic es melancólico?... creo que si ^^", no se la opinión de ustedes, espero sus comentarios al respecto. Sobre la canción de cuna del  ángel, es una que me cantaban a mi cuando era pequeñita, ¡qué buena memoria no creen! *^-^*, esa canción me trae buenos recuerdos, la versión que use es una modificada por mi.

Como ya lo dije con anterioridad este es mi primer fanfic, aunque me gusta mucho, espero mejorar más, cuento con ustedes para lograrlo por tal motivo envíenme sus review les estaré  enormemente agradecida.

Por ultimo quisiera dedicar este fic a T-chan, ya que por ella empecé con todo esto.  ¡¡¡GRACIAS SENPAI!!! ^o^. ¡Ah! Si también quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a mi hermana Paola, quien  fue la primera en leer esto...¡Gracias!.

Me despido hasta la próxima oportunidad. 

¡¡¡Sayonara!!!

P.d: GRACIAS A UNA VEZ MÁS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA....Prometo mejorar más

P.d2:  VIVAN LAS CLAMP!!! VIVA SUBARU!!! ****^^****

P.d3: ¡ Please! envien review.

Pd4: Si, si ya me voy…Bye ( me emocione y alargue las notas U_U, pero ya no vuelve a pasar ...creo... ¬¬ U)

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

_Terminada_

_16/11/2001¿?_

_Reeditada_

_31/07/2002_


End file.
